Exemplary embodiments according to the inventive concepts relate to a filter structure for chemical solution used in manufacturing an integrated circuit and an apparatus for supplying the chemical solution, including the same, and more particularly, to a filter structure for chemical solution and an apparatus for supplying the chemical solution, including the same, the filter structure being used for filtering photoresist solution.
With a trend of a lightweight and slim electronic product, a requirement for high integration of an integrated circuit increases. Since a line width of features is reduced due to down-scaling of an integrated circuit, a pattern defect may occur due to impurities having a fine size and contained in photoresist solution during a patterning process of features.